


A Family Of Choice-Finale!

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [55]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, finale, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: The wedding of Mao Mao and Badgerclops
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: A family of choice [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	A Family Of Choice-Finale!

It’s a beautiful spring day in Pure Heart Valley. The sun is shining, birds are chirping, the flowers are blooming and Pinky is in jail. No monsters are attacking the town. The Sky Pirates aren’t trying to steal the Ruby Pure Heart. All is peaceful in the valley today...well, almost. If you live in the Sheriff’s HQ then today might be a  **_LITTLE_ ** stressful. It’s not due to any sort of crime or threat. No, all the stress that comes with today comes from a wedding that is being held today. The wedding between Sheriff Mao Mao Mao and his co-hero Badgerclops. “Badgerclops, have you seen my list?” Mao Mao calls out. “I got it! Your mom said that she wanted it!” Badgerclops replies as he strolls into the room that Mao Mao is in. 

“Why would she want it?” Mao Mao asks as he reaches for the list that’s in Badgerclops’ hand. Badgerclops holds the list away from Mao Mao. “She said something about you having fun on your wedding day and to let her handle the stressful stuff.” Badgerclops answers. “But-!” Mao Mao starts. “And she said to remind you that you should have faith in your mother.” Badgerclops adds. Mao Mao grumbles in defeat. “Well, what am I supposed to do now?” Mao Mao asks. “Relax?” Badgerclops shrugs as he leaves the room. “Easier said than done. I’m getting married today, how can I relax?!” Mao Mao asks nobody in particular. 

“Why don’t you meditate?” Adorabat asks. Mao Mao jumps high in the air as he lets out a surprised squeak. “Adorabat! You scared me! How long have you been standing there?” Mao Mao asks. “Like, five minutes?” Adorabat shrugs. “So you were just watching me look for my list?” Mao Mao asks. “Pretty much, I’m really bored.” Adorabat sighs. “I’m sure you can find something to do.” Mao Mao assures. “Not really. I can’t start something because I will probably have to put it down pretty quickly, and I can’t play outside because they are setting up and I’m not supposed to get dirty.” Adorabat explains as she gestures to the peach colored dress she’s rocking. “That’s true. Speaking of clothes that you can’t get dirty...I have to put my tux on soon.” Mao Mao mumbles to himself. 

“...How much longer until the wedding starts?” Adorabat asks. “Probably not much longer, Adorabat.” Mao Mao answers. “See, I can’t even watch TV! Not that there is anything good on, anyways.” Adorabat sighs. “Y’all need to chill.” Badgerclops points out as he comes back into the room. “How are you not stressed out? We are about to get married.” Mao Mao points out. “Why would I be stressed? Hun, we invited people to come watch me kiss you. I have been practicing for months for this moment.” Badgerclops giggles. “Not what I meant! I mean, there’s so much to do!” Mao Mao points out. “Yeah, and your mom is overseeing all of it. We just need to chill and get ready.” Badgerclops explains

“But-!” Mao Mao starts. “Come on, go get dressed. I wanna see you looking sharp in your tux.” Badgerclops ushers. “Fine. But you need to get dressed too.” Mao Mao points out. Badgerclops looks down at himself. “...What, I don’t look good already?” Badgerclops asks. “Babe…” Mao Mao shakes his head fondly. “Maybe I’ll wear that tuxedo print t-shirt.” Badgerclops jokes. “What are you? A middle school student at a dance?” Mao Mao asks. “That’s the meanest thing anybody has ever said to me today.” Badgerclops says as he pushes Mao Mao into the bedroom. 

“...Isn’t there a thing where two people who are getting married shouldn’t see each other before the wedding?” Adorabat asks. “...I think that’s only if one of them is wearing a dress?” Badgerclops shrugs. “Are you wearing a dress, Badgerclops?” Adorabat asks. “Nah, wedding dresses are too expensive...and sort of heavy. I’m wearing a dress shirt and vest.” Badgerclops explains. “Oh...but shouldn’t you be getting ready too?” Adorabat asks. “I should. But I’m gonna wait for Mao Mao first. He’s probably going to need me to reassure him that he’s a handsome man or something.” Badgerclops predicts. 

“Hey, Mao Mao! Are you done?!” Adorabat yells into the bedroom. “Yeah! ...But I look ridiculous.” Mao Mao answers. “See?” Badgerclops gestures as he strolls into the bedroom. Badgerclops takes in the sight of his very handsome soon to be husband. “White is a little bit bold.” Mao Mao sighs as he looks at himself in the mirror. “It suits you.” Badgerclops says as he gives Mao Mao a little kiss on the top of his head. “But all white?” Mao Mao asks. “It compliments you.” Badgerclops points out. 

“I don’t know…” Mao Mao trails off. “Hun. You look great. Accept the fact that you’re a snack.” Badgerclops insists. “...Do you really think so?” Mao Mao asks. “We ARE getting married…so…” Badgerclops trails off. “R-Right. Sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten over me.” Mao Mao apologizes. “Don’t be sorry. You’re just frazzled because it’s the big day. Trust me, once the ceremony is over you’ll be just fine at the reception.” Badgerclops nods. “Thanks.” Mao Mao thanks. “No problem, but if you excuse me...I’m going to get dressed now.” Badgerclops says as he waves Mao Mao out of the room. 

“Alright, alright.” Mao Mao chuckles as he exits out of the bedroom. “Mao Mao, Grandma just told me I need to get in position.” Adorabat says as she runs up to Mao Mao. “Well, you shouldn't keep her waiting.” Mao Mao points out. “I know, I just wanted to say good luck!” Adorabat explains as he hugs Mao Mao's leg. Mao Mao takes a knee and hugs Adorabat back. “Thanks, kiddo.” Mao Mao thanks as tears swell up in his eyes. Adorabat then rushes off to get in position for the wedding that is about to occur. “How do I look?” Badgerclops asks as he comes out of the bedroom and strikes a pose. 

Badgerclops is wearing a white dress shirt with a black dress vest and tie. He is also wearing black dress pants. “Wow…” Mao Mao breathes. “Heheh. I got a  _ wow  _ out of you.” Badgerclops giggles to himself as a blush forms on his face. “This is probably the most dressed up I’ve ever seen you.” Mao Mao says in awe as he takes in Badgerclops’ appearance. “Heh, yeah...I’m usually au naturel with the exception of my sash.” Badgerclops points out. “Not quite what I meant, but alright.” Mao Mao shrugs. “Are you two ready?” Mama Mao asks as she peaks her head into the house. “Yeah, mom.” Mao Mao responds. “Yes, Ma’am!” Badgerclops nods. “Good, because we are just about ready for you two. Also, some man named Orangusnake or something says he wants to fight you, Mao Mao?” Mao Mao’s mother adds. 

Mao Mao groans. “Why couldn’t he have done this earlier or after the ceremony?” Mao Mao asks in an exasperated tone of voice. “You better check on him. He might throw a fit if he thinks you're ignoring him.” Badgerclops points out. “Alright, I’ll be back in a second.” Mao Mao says as he leaves the room to check on Orangusnake. “AH, SHERIFF!” Orangusnake exclaims the second Mao Mao leaves the house. “Ah, Orangusnake.” Mao Mao copies with less enthusiasm. “So, you thought you could mock me by sending a fake invitation to your wedding?! Well, jokes on you, sucker! They let us in!” Orangusnake mocks. “Us? I don’t see the other Sky Pirates.” Mao Mao points out. 

Orangusnake looks around himself. “WHERE DID EVERYONE GO?!” “Orangusnake yells in shock. “Over here, boss!” Ratarang calls from just out of sight. “We went to go sit down!” Ramaraffe adds. “You fools! That’s what they want you to do! They were trying to trick us to make us look stupid.” Orangusnake screams. “Actually, we really did want you to come. Also, I don’t have to do anything to make you look stupid.” Mao Mao adds. “You...did?” Orangusnake asks. Mao Mao nods. “Why?” Orangusnake asks as he narrows his eyes as Mao Mao in suspicion. “We wanted to see if you were the kind of guy to cry at a wedding.” Mao Mao shrugs. 

“I-I would never!” Oragnusnake claims. However, Orangusankes’ other, lower face smirks as he shakes his head as if to say,  _ “Hun, why you lying? We all know what’s up.”  _ “Well, you can prove it during the ceremony.” Mao Mao challenges. “FINE! You’ll see just how...cool? Yeah, cool! You’ll see how cool I am!” Orangusnake claims as he marches away. “...Why does Orangusnake want me to think he’s cool?” Mao Mao asks himself in confusion as he watches Orangusnake march away. Mao Mao simply shrugs and heads back inside the house, it’s his wedding day, what does he care?

“How’d it go with Orangusnake?” Badgerclops asks as Mao Mao comes back inside. “I think Orangusnake might be a tsundere…?” Mao Mao answers. “...That was a loaded sentence that I wasn’t expecting.” Badgerclops breathes. “Yeah, it was super weird...at least he isn’t causing too much trouble, though.” Mao Mao shrugs. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Badgerclops agrees. “You boys ready to go?” Mama Mao Mao asks as she comes back inside. Badgerclops and Mao Mao both nod as they join their hands together. Mao Mao’s mother wipes her eyes. “I can’t believe my baby boy is already getting married!” Mao Mao’s mother sniffles. 

“Oh, mom. Don’t cry.” Mao Mao says as he gives her a side hug. “I know. I know. But I can’t help it. You’ll understand once Adorabat gets married.” Mao Mao’s mom explains. “IF Adorabat gets married.” Badgerclops adds. Mao Mao and his mom give Badgerclops a questioning look. “...I mean, she might be aro, we don’t know. She’s five.” Badgerclops points out. Mao Mao and his mom mumble to each other in agreement. “Alright, back on track. I’ll be sitting next to your father in the back in case something goes off the rails, you’ll be able to find me easily because your father wore his TACKY GOLD ARMOR TO HIS ONLY SON’S WEDDING!” Mama Mao Mao says as she opens the door to let Shin hear. “Alright, mom. Let’s do this.” Mao Mao nods. 

Mao Mao’s mom nods back and exits out the door, leaving the door ajar on her way out. “I think I can see people sitting in their seats.” Mao Mao whispers as he peeks through the ajar door. “Did you see everyone when you were out there?” Badgerclops asks. “I was a little focused on Orangusnake to really pay any attention.” Mao Mao answers. “...Do you think it was a good idea to have our wedding in the front yard?” Badgerclops asks. “Good idea or not, we are doing it.” Mao Mao points out. “Right, right.” Badgerclops whispers. “...You nervous?” Mao Mao asks. “...Yeah.” Badgerclops nods. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I’ll be standing right next to you.” Mao Mao comforts. 

“Thanks.” Badgerclops smiles. The sound of music comes flooding into the house. “That’s our cue.” Badgerclops says as he puts a hand on the door. “Ready, co-hero?” Mao Mao asks. Badgerclops takes a breath and smiles. “Always.” Badgerclops nods as he and Mao Mao open the door together. Mao Mao and Badgerclops step outside. All the guests stand up from their seats. Badgerclops and Mao Mao begin to walk towards the altar as everyone watches. Adorabat follows behind her dads with a basket full of flower petals that she begins to throw up into the air like confetti. 

As Mao Mao and Badgerclops are halfway to the altar, Mao Mao hears faint sniffling. Mao Mao glances over and sees Orangusnake bawling his eyes out.  _ “I totally called it!”  _ Mao Mao thinks to himself as a smug smile blooms on his face. Mao Mao and Badgerclops reach the altar and stand awkwardly beside each other. “...So who’s marrying us?” Mao Mao asks. “That would be me, Sheriff.” King Snugglemagne says as he appears from seemingly nowhere. “GAH! What’s with Sweetypies and sneaking up on people?!’ Mao Mao exclaims. “That’s what you get you not sending me an invitation.” King Snugglemagne pouts.

“...But isn’t it ruder to assume you need an invitation? You do what you want.” Badgerclops asks. King Snugglemagne takes a moment to let what Badgerclops told him to sink in. “Hm, you do make an excellent point.” King Snugglemagne nods. “I didn’t know you did weddings.” Mao Mao says. “I’m the king, Sheriff. I do what I want.” King Snugglemagne tells as he brushes his mane with his hand. “Now, let us get this show on the road. I don’t have all day to stand around and look pretty, well...I CAN...but I do that everyday.” King Snugglemagne says as he readies himself. Mao Mao and Badgerclops adjust their footing and the ceremony is now back on track. 

“Hello, friends, family, enemies and therapists of Sheriff Mao Mao Mao and Deputy Badgerclops...wait, what’s your last name again?” King Snugglemagne asks Badgerclops. Badgerclops pauses, then a smile blooms on his face. “Mao.” Badgerclops answers. Mao Mao chokes back a sob of happiness. “Ah, yes. Sheriff Mao Mao Mao and Deputy Badgerclops Mao. We gather here today to witness them join in a legally binding contract that has some tax benefits.” King Snugglemagne continues. Badgerclops and Mao Mao give each other a look. He’s not wrong...but why does he have to be so...technical about it. 

“But first, Mao Mao and Badgerclops have some personal vows before I go over the usual spiel.” King Snugglemagne says as he takes a step back, allowing Mao Mao and Badgerclops to do their own vows. Mao Mao and Badgerclops look into each other's eyes. The moment is magical and beyond romantic. “Do you wanna rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first?” Badgerclops asks. Mao Mao snickers as he nods and readies his hand for the game of fate. 

“ROCK!” 

“PAPER!” 

“SCISSORS!” 

Mao Mao and Badgerclops put their hands in front of each other. Mao Mao has his hand in a fist while Badgerclops has his hand in the shape of scissors. “Best two out of three?” Badgerclops asks. Mao Mao laughs as he shakes his head. “Badgerclops.” Mao Mao starts. “I don’t think there are many words to describe how grateful I am that we met and became friends. You...just make me so happy. Even when we fight, or when you’re being annoying, or when you just REFUSE to get the groceries when I asked you like fifteen times!” Mao Mao jokes. Badgerclops blushes a little. “Even in those moments, I’m happy. You just...bring so much light into my life. You’re the wind in my sails.” Mao Mao continues. The audience coos at Mao Mao vows.

“I can still remember the day when we got together, romantically I mean. I thought that we would stop being best friends and move on to something different. But...you are STILL my very best friend, that hasn’t changed. So...I guess, to wrap this all up nicely. Thank you for being my best friend, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao finishes. “Aw, that was so sweet Mao...makes me a little embarrassed about mine.” Badgerclops confesses. “I’m sure it’s fine! Go ahead.” Mao Mao encourages. “Well okay...Ahem! Mao Mao.” Badgerclops starts. “...I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE GONNA BE MY HUSBAND! Do you have ANY idea how hot and cute you are?! I get to wake up every morning and be with you, and every night I get to go to bed with you. I swear I’m gonna have a stroke, no one man should be THIS attractive!” Badgerclops rants. 

Mao Mao’s face goes completely red. “And you have a voice that I WISH I could drink! And you are SO good with Adorabat which is super cute and makes me wanna cry. And let’s not forget that you just walk around like you aren’t sporting the BEST BUTT EVER!” Badgerclops continues to rant. Somebody in the audience shouts  _ “PREACH!” _ as Badgerclops continues to rant about all of Mao Mao’s physical and personality traits that he finds attractive, which is a lot of them. Badgerclops then shakes his head. “Sorry, I just had to get all of that out.” Badgerclops giggles as he calms himself down. “...A-Are you done?” Mao Mao asks with a dangerously red face. 

“Heh, almost. Ahem. They say that you don’t get to choose who your family are, but I don’t believe that anymore. Not since you came into my life, Mao Mao. You brought back that warm feeling of home that I was missing for so long. You are my family, Mao Mao. The family that I choose.” Badgerclops finishes. Mao Mao’s lips wiggle, touched at Badgerclops’ words. Orangusnake is crying very loudly now, even louder than Mao Mao’s mom. “Are you both done?” King Snugglemagne asks. Mao Mao and Badgerclops both nod as they turn to face him. “...You both realize those aren’t really vows, right? Both of you didn’t promise anything.” Snugglemagne points out. Mao Mao and Badgerclops look at each other and shrug. 

“I promise to make sure none of the food in the house goes to waste?” Badgerclops vows. “And I promise to give you your space when you need it.” Mao Mao vows. “...Let us move on to the traditional vows.” King Snugglemagne sighs like a man who is seriously regretting his life choices right now. “Mao Mao, do you vow to take Badgerclops as your husband. In sickness and heath, for better or for worse, to have and to hold, until death or divorce do you two apart?” King Snugglemagne recites. “Yes.” Mao Mao answers. “And Badgerclops, do you take Mao Mao as your husband. In sickness and heath, for better or for worse, to have and to hold, until death or divorce do you two apart?” King Snugglemagne repeats for Badgerclops. “I do.” Badgerclops nods. 

“Then by the powers vested to me, because I’m the king, I now pronounce you two to be husbands. You may now kiss, but please don’t use tongue. This is a family event.” King Snugglemagne jokes. “I’ll use tongue if I want to! This is my wedding!” Mao Mao exclaims as he pulls Badgerclops into a dip. Mao Mao and Badgerclops lips meet in a passionate, yet tender moment and the whole crowd cheers, hoots and cries. Mao Mao and Badgerclops’ lips part and both stand up straight. “Alright, y’all. Meet us in the dojo for the reception.” Badgerclops says as he points towards the house. 

Everyone begins to get up and head towards the house.

**_During the reception…_ **

“Long time no see, Mittens.” Tanya Keys greets Mao Mao as she takes a sip of punch from her cup. “Thanks for coming, Tanya.” Mao Mao thanks as he plucks a cup off the table and begins to pour himself a cup of punch. “Thanks for inviting me. It’s been awhile since I've been invited to a party, crashing them is more my style.” Tanya says as she gestures to the crowd of guests that are milling about the dojo turned party venue. “The king was our designated party crasher.” Mao Mao points out. “Ah yes, you would plan for a party crasher, Mittens.” Tanya chuckles. “What can I say? I’m a type A kind of guy.” Mao Mao shrugs. Tanya hums in response. “You’ve changed, Mittens.” Tanya points out. 

“You think so?” Mao Mao asks. “I know so. You seem more...relaxed. Not so uptight about everything.” Tanya explains. “That was probably Badgerclops. It’s kind of amazing how much one person can change your whole world. Last week Badgerclops actually did several chores without too much fuss. I guess we are just good for each other.” Mao Mao shrugs. Tanya presses her lips together and looks over the crowd. “Hm, maybe I should find somebody like that…” Tanya hints. “...Well, anybody you got in mind? I could be your wingman. Any preferences?” Mao Mao asks. “Oh, I’m not too picky. I find many kinds of people interesting.” Tanya says as she scans the crowd for a date. “So...guys, girls and others?” Mao Mao asks. “You know it.” Tanya nods as she takes a sip of her drink. “Well...Badgerclops’ step brother is here.” Mao Mao says as he points over to the other side of the room where Gerald is talking to Badgerclops. 

“Dawh, Mittens. Are you trying to make me your sister in law?” Tanya coos. “Meh. Maybe. But just so you know...Gerald’s kind of oblivious. He somehow didn’t know that being gay was a thing until we told him.” Mao Mao warns. “Got to love the clueless boys. So much fun to tease and confuse.” Tanya giggles. “Hm...there’s also Scoops. Who wasn’t invited and is trying to get, well...the scoop.” Mao Mao says as he points over to Scoops who is hiding behind a speaker while taking pictures. 

“A woman with passion and a tendency to break the rules? Hubba hubba.” Tanya says as a knowing smirk blooms on her face. “Yeah. Sorry, there’s not a lot of people here that are-” Mao Mao starts. “Now, Mittens. Don’t be like that.” Tanya says as she holds up her hand to stop Mao Mao. Tanya begins to walk away from the punch table. “Where are you going?” Mao Mao asks. “To get a date...or maybe two if my charms don’t fail me now.” Tanya says as she goes off to get a date. “That woman is on a mission.” Mao Mao whispers to himself as Tanya heads off to flirt with Gerald. 

“Hey, hubby. Wanna dance soon?” Badgerclops asks as he comes over and gives Mao Mao a kiss on the cheek. “We probably should. I don’t want you falling asleep on the dance floor.” Mao Mao teases. “Hey, I’ll have you know that I’ve been up till six in the morning playing video games while covered in cheeto dust before.” Badgerclops points out. “Hot.” Mao Mao states in monotone. “You know it. Men can’t resist other men covered in cheeto dust.” Badgerclops says as if the words that just exited his mouth are sage like. 

Mao Mao and Badgerclops stand in the center of the room and wave to get everybody's attention. “Alright, everybody. Badgerclops and I will be doing our dance. After that we will cut the cake and everybody can slowly go home after.” Mao Mao announces. Mao Mao’s mom makes her way over to the sound system that is set up and selects the song that is meant to play for Mao Mao’s and Badgerclops’ dance. The song begins with a soft chiptune melody.  _ “Chiptune? That’s a little different. Oh, well. It’s a nice song regardless.”  _ Mao Mao thinks to himself as Badgerclops begin to step to the beat.

But then the music suddenly picks up the pace and electric guitars are added to the song. Mao Mao gives Badgerclops a questioning look. Badgerclops just smiles in response as he begins to dance wildly in response to the song. “Badgerclops, what song is this?” Mao Mao asks over the music.  **_“Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you. That’s how I know you go on.”_ ** The singer of the song sings. Mao Mao laughs when he realizes what song it is. “Is this a power metal version of  _ “My heart will go on,”  _ Badgerclops?” Mao Mao chuckles. Badgerclops head bangs in response. Mao Mao laughs as he headbangs alongside Badgerclops.  **_“Far across the distance and the spaces between us you have come to show you go on.”_ ** The song continues. 

Mao Mao and Badgerclops dance wildly to the song, so wildly in fact that one might mistake the dancing for some weird version of shadow boxing, but instead of boxing, they are trying to shoo away a swarm of bees.  **_“Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on.”_ ** Mao Mao jumps into Badgerclops’ arms and Badgerclops spins around in circles with wild abandon.  **_“Once more you open the door and you’re here in my heart and my heart will go on and on.”_ ** Mao Mao kisses Badgerclops on the lips and then jumps out of his arms.  **_“Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never let go ‘til we’re gone.”_ ** Mao Mao mouths the lyrics of the song to Badgerclops as he plays air guitar. 

A huge dorky smile blooms on Badgerclops’ face as he readies his own air guitar.  **_“Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold to. In my life we’ll always go on.”_ ** Badgerclops lip syncs back at Mao Mao while playing his own air guitar.  **_“Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on.”_ ** Mao Mao and Badgerclops lip sing together.  **_“You’re here, there’s nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on. We’ll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on.”_ ** Mao Mao and Badgerclops continue to lip sing as their faces get closer.  **_“My heart will go on. Yeah! Yeah! YEAH!”_ ** The song ends as Mao Mao and Badgerclops both strike a dramatic pose with one arm pointed in the air while looking at the ground.

The whole scene was really dorky. The kind of dorky where you feel a little bit embarrassed about witnessing it. However; it doesn’t bother Badgerclops and Mao Mao in the slightest. In fact, it’s all the more romantic that it was dorky and way over the top. Two people who can be dorks together, stay together. Mao Mao and Badgerclops are laughing while trying to catch their breath. “I didn’t know there was a power metal version of that song!” Mao Mao chuckles. “Yeah, dude. Huff. I was worried that you’d hate it.” Badgerclops admits. “Badgerclops, it’s my new favorite song.” Mao Mao says as he takes his husband's hand and leads him towards their wedding cake. 

The entire room just stares as Mao Mao and Badgerclops walk over to the cake, except for Orangusnake who is bawling his eyes out. “I had no idea Mittens could loosen up so much.” Tanya chuckles to herself. “GUYS! THAT WAS SO COOL!” Adorabat exclaims as she flies after her dads. “It really wasn’t, Adorabat. But it was fun.” Mao Mao says as Adorabat gives him the biggest hug she can muster, which is pretty tiny. Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat approach the table with the wedding cake- er, wedding cobbler. “I’m so glad we opted for cobbler instead of cake.” Mao Mao sighs as he licks his lips. “If only you looked at me like that…” Badgerclops sighs. “Oh I will during our honeymoon.” Mao Mao hints.

Badgerclops’ face turns a little pink at Mao Mao’s comment. Mao Mao picks up the knife and hovers it over the cobbler. “I wanna cut it!” Adorabat exclaims. Badgerclops and Mao Mao look at each other, then back to Adorabat. “How about you hold the knife and Badgerclops and I will use you to cut the cobbler.” Mao Mao offers. “Okay!” Adorabat nods as Mao Mao hands her the knife. Badgerclops and Mao Mao then both grab Adorabat like a knife as she holds the knife out. The three of them cut the cobbler in this strange way. While the rest of the party looks on and takes pictures. 

**_Several hours later…_ **

“She’s out like a light.” Mao Mao whispers as he brings a tuckered out Adorabat to their bedroom. “It was a big day.” Badgerclops points out as Mao Mao tucks their daughter in. “Come on. Let’s go into the dojo.” Mao Mao whispers as he takes Badgerclops’ hand and leads him out of the bedroom. The two husbands enter the dojo, which thankfully had been cleaned with assistance from Mao Mao’s mother. “I can’t believe today’s already over.” Mao Mao sighs happily as he stares up into the night sky. “And before you know it Adorabat will be a teenager and then she’ll be leaving the nest.” Badgerclops adds. 

“Badgerclops, you’re going to make me cry if you talk like that.” Mao Mao says weakly. “Heheh, sorry. But I will admit that it’s pretty crazy how quickly this all went by. It feels like just yesterday we were still arguing in a restaurant about how the other is more attractive while somehow convincing ourselves that the other doesn’t like us back.” Badgerclops recalls. “Yeah…” Mao Mao thinks back. 

“...Does it feel like...I dunno...we are at the end of something.” Badgerclops asks. Mao Mao thinks for a moment. “...Now that you mention it... It does feel like we are at the end of something.” Mao Mao nods. “And not the bad kind of end, more like…” Badgerclops trails off. “The end of a series or something?” Mao Mao finishes. “Exactly!” Badgerclops exclaims. Mao Mao hums. “Weird.” Mao Mao smiles. 

“...Hey, Mao?” Badgerclops starts. “Hm, Mister Mao? What’s up?” Mao Mao asks with a sly smile on his face. “Hehe, I forgot that I’m now a Mao. Badgerclops Mao, Badgerclops Mao, Badgerclops Mao…” Badgerclops repeats. “What are you doing?” Mao Mao asks. “Gotta get used to this new name somehow, dude!” Badgerclops explains. “So you are chanting it?” Mao Mao asks. “More like ENchanting you with it.” Badgerclops giggles. Mao Mao groans at the pun. 

“...Love you.” Badgerclops giggles as he peppers giggles on Mao Mao’s face. “...Love you too, you big dork of a badger!” Mao Mao giggles as he kisses Badgerclops back. 

And so the two stayed up late into the night, enjoying the company of each other and the fact that they get to share the rest of their lives with each other. To watch each other grow. To be there when the other is having a rough time. To share their dreams. To see Adorabat grow into a fine young hero. 

It was truly wonderful that they found each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> WOW. This. Took. Me. Three. Weeks. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading my series, and sticking around for so long! 
> 
> Now...some of you might be wondering what I’m planning on doing next… so here’s a little forecast for what I’ll be doing (keep in mind this might change but hey, we will see)
> 
> Next I wanna do a small Sam and Max one shot.  
> After that I want to make a small(I hope, this series was originally supposed to end in September when I first made it) Bentley/Murray series. (From Sly Cooper if y’all don’t know what I’m talking about)
> 
> Then...I have no clue...BUT...I have been watching this cartoon from when I was a kid, it’s called Seven Little Monsters and I’m enjoying it alot! (So maybe I’ll make a fic in the future but we will have to see)
> 
> Once again, I would like to thank everybody who read this series and stuff! If you have any questions, feel free to ask! (I love getting comments!) I also have a tumblr if y’all went to send asks there instead!
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Freelance_Magic


End file.
